


Come clean up daddy's cock

by treehousq



Category: Gøøns (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, Cute, Daddy Kink, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Kink Meme, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Praise Kink, Riding, Service Top, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Softcore Porn, Subspace, Swearing, Sweet/Hot, Topping from the Bottom, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treehousq/pseuds/treehousq
Summary: "Look at me when you ask for something. I wanna see those gorgeous eyes and pretty lips ask." Dooo's voice was lower and raspier than usual, and something about the raw, blissed out sound it had made Matt melt into a boiling puddle of mush, free to let the man in his lap do whatever he pleased."Please fuck me Eric."
Relationships: Eric | TheDooo/Matt | BlargMyShnoople
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Come clean up daddy's cock

**Author's Note:**

> i will 100% take requests for goons stuff. literally if you have any resemblance of an idea or anything you'd like to see just throw it at me <33

"Eric- _god_." Matt's voice was wrecked, left breathy and desperate as Dooo teased Matt's cock against his hole.

"What do you say when you want something baby?" Dooo's voice wasn't much sturdier than Matt's, but he still held quite a bit of power over him no matter how absolutely broken he sounded. Matt fucking loved it.

The blond grabbed two handfuls of Dooo's loose t-shirt (fuck, now there would be wrinkles) and squeezed helpessly as he whimpered. "Please."

A strong hand was grabbing him by his chin and prompting him to open his eyes, he obediently did so. "Look at me when you ask for something. I wanna see those gorgeous eyes and pretty lips ask." Dooo's voice wasn't deep, or maybe Matt's judgement was off since he hung around McNasty, but Dooo's voice was lower and raspier than usual, and something about the raw, blissed out sound it had made Matt melt into a boiling puddle of mush, free to let the man in his lap do whatever he pleased.

Matt's eyes fluttered open just a bit as he tried to make eye contact, licking his dry quivering lips as he let up on the hold he had on Dooo's shirt when he managed to process that he had been addressed and an answer was expected. "Please fuck me Eric."

Dooo smiled as he looked into Matt's eyes a little longer, just looking between the bright green irises begging so nicely for him. "Good boy, Matt. Thank you." He sunk down onto his cock and pressed his lips to Matt's, stealing the gasp from the his lips and picturing the way the blond's fingers nearly tore through the thin fabric of his white tee. Setting a tantalising rhythm bouncing on Matt was all too easy for Dooo, way too much practise at the blond's expense, though he could hardly say he didn't enjoy Dooo's skilled roll of his hips or grip on his shoulders as he brought him closer to his climax. Dooo's soft sighs each time he bottomed out and the way his thighs flexed with effort pushed Matt further into that fuzzy headspace that made him feel like jello.

"Stay with me, doll." Dooo coaxed as he leaned back a little, resting on one of his hands and bringing the other up to the man's hair. Strong, calloused fingers carded softly through the matted locks of Matt's hair, seemingly sending him further into that space that made him feel covered in sheep's wool. "C'mon, let me see those pretty eyes."

It was the sudden grip on his hair that had Matt obeying the order and cracking his eyes open, only being able to see the fuzzy outline of the man bouncing on top of him. His hands slid from the wrinkled fabric of Dooo's tee to his slim hips, claiming the skin through the force of his fingertips when Dooo semingly hit something in him he throroughly enjoyed and suddenly clenched tight around Matt's cock. The deft movements of Dooo's tight, spit-slicked warmth had Matt far too close far too quickly for him to not feel a little embarrassed about it.

"Eric, please, I'm gon- I'm gonna..." Matt's forehead fell against Dooo's chest as he panted quicker, desperately keeping himself from thrusting up even though his hips twitched so needily. Dooo found it positively adorable how much Matt had to hold himself back.

A low, melodic hum vibrated in Dooo's heaving chest, as if he were in thought about it. It made Matt nervous for a second. "Beg for it." Those calloused guitar-strumming fingers were wound tightly in the curly blond locks of Matt's hair as he whispered hot and heavy in his flushed ears.

"Eric can I please please cum? _Fuck_ I'm so fucking close. I- _hah,_ I need it so bad, need you to fuck me so so bad _please_." Matt's voice shook and shuddered almost as much as his legs and fists as he tried to be so good for him, god he wanted to prove how much of a good boy he was for Dooo.

"Good, perfect babe. Fuck you're doing so well for me."

Matt tested a thrust nervously through clenched eyes and a white-knuckled iron grip. When he wasn't reprimanded for the action he did it again with more force, soon losing himself in the fuzzy warmth of his headspace and the similarly captivating warmth of Dooo's ass. It didn't take him long before his hips were stuttering and shooting up to bottom out inside of Dooo as he came, riding his high out with faint little whimpers of desperation and gratitude. By the time he came to his senses and could process anything within a foot in front of him, he saw a fucked out Dooo sitting back on his thighs on top of his own shivering ones and a mess between the both of them.

"Th.. Thank you, Er..."

A long, drawn out sigh came from Dooo as Matt babbled tiredly how he was so thankful. He glanced down at his pre-cum coated and cum dirtied cock, mulling over something in his head for a second with a small grin. "Of course baby, now could you be a good boy and clean me up?" With both hands he cradled Matt's blissed-out and red face, placing the gentlest of kisses to his forehead as he tried to bring him back to reality.

"Huh..?" Matt was barely there, bless him. His eyes were hardly open, if at all, and his breathing slowed down impossibly slow as he reached a state of relaxation.

Dooo took one of his thumbs and glanced it down Matt's sweaty face, trailing the pad of his thumb from his temple down to his parted lips. "Come clean up daddy's cock, okay doll?"

It didn't take Matt much longer before he was nodding and grabbing at Dooo's thighs to try and lift him up off of his lap. Thankfully Dooo complied and sat down next to him on the couch, spreading his legs and biting his lip as he watched Matt dutifully licked and sucked off anything left on his cock. Dooo ran his fingers through Matt's hair again as he mumbled praises, moaning with oversensitivity when Matt got a little too lost in his ministrations.

"That's good, baby, that's enough. Good boy, so good for daddy."

With a slick and messy pop Matt finally came off of Dooo's cock, leaning into the other man's hand as he rubbed his thumb over his cheek bone gently. Dooo's eyes were warm and caring as he looked down into the blond's hazy green ones. He leaned back against the arm of the couch and brought Matt with him, smiling at how he followed so willingly, trying to stay connected to Dooo's unbelievably warm palm.

"Mm, thank you.." His mumbling was barely coherent, but Dooo understood sleepy Matt talk better than anyone.

"Of course. You're so welcome, Matt."

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to hmu on discord @ treehousq#7453 i'm always down to talk


End file.
